


While You Were Sleeping

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Series: Ew! [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Fill for Faberry Week Day 5: Accidental Stimulation. It was wrong. Quinn knew it was wrong. She was stuck. Rachel was asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend and her thigh in between her girlfriend's legs. Takes place in the "Ew!" verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so as stated in the summary this fic takes place in the "Ew!" verse. Yay! Specifically, it takes place sometime between chapters 5 and 8 of "Couply Things That Couples Do" Yes, I know that's not really specific at all but hey I only just wrote this entire thing yesterday which is partly why it's so short.

It was dark. Quinn was lying comfortably on her bed, Rachel lying right there beside her. They were having a sleepover, much like the ones that they've shared almost every weekend. But this night was different. Looking at them, one wouldn't know what but Quinn knew. During the night Rachel had shifted in her sleep. Her thigh had slipped in between Quinn's legs and was currently pressed right there.

They were both still relatively young and while they had touched each other in certain places, neither of them was quite ready for sex yet. But they weren't dumb either. They knew about sex and about how good it should feel. And base on what Quinn was feeling she could only conclude that sex lived up to its hype. Still, it felt wrong. It was wrong, even if Rachel was her girlfriend. She knew that she should have turned around or anything else but Rachel was still moving, her thigh applying just the right amount of pressure.

Quinn bit down on her hand to stifle her whimpers. It wasn't too late. She still had a chance to stop all this. Instead though, she rolled her hips. An involuntary moan escaped her lips. "Oh, Rachel." Her sleeping girlfriend nuzzled closer, subconsciously reacting to the sound of Quinn's voice. Her arms wrapped themselves around Quinn; one around her waist, the other around her neck. Damnit, Quinn's only potential for escape had been completely cut off.

She was trapped. Although, having her girlfriend's thigh between her legs wasn't exactly the worst trap ever. It was actually a pretty nice trap to be in, one that Quinn would enjoy if not for the guilt she felt for taking advantage of her girlfriend's slumbering form. Quinn closed her eyes tried to get back to sleep; tried to ignore the pressure between her legs. It proved impossible to do so. Rachel was just moving too much.

It was almost as though Rachel was teasing her, and it was working. With her eyes still closed tight, Quinn rolled her hips once more against Rachel's pajama covered thigh. Her panties were soak, and seeing as her nightgown had ridden up it was quite possible that there was wet spot on Rachel's pajama bottoms. Her girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about that, but Quinn would worry about that later.

For the moment Quinn had only one thought on mind, and that was to achieve the release that she so desperately desired. It was wrong and she would tell Rachel all about it in the morning. After which, she would apologize profusely. But until then she needed this. Quinn humped Rachel's leg, her hands palming her girlfriend's ass and pulling her closer. This was all so new to Quinn. She had never touched herself before and so it took a while but eventually she built up a rhythm.

With each roll of her hips Quinn came closer and closer to her goal. She was going to cum, and not only that but she was going to cum all over her girlfriend's leg. Just the thought of that nearly sent her over the edge. Her breathing grew ragged and her abs began to burn. A soft whimper escaped Rachel's lips as Quinn's own thigh brushed against that spot between her legs.

Quinn stilled and took a moment to observe her girlfriend. Even though she was planning on confessing everything she still didn't want to get caught in the act. As far as Quinn could tell, Rachel was still in deep sleep. She resumed her actions as a much slower pace, as she slowly rebuilt her previous rhythm. It felt so good, but she needed more. One of her hands let go of Rachel's ass and slipped into her pajama top. Quinn knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She needed more of her girlfriend.

Her fingers danced up Rachel's taut stomach. She palmed one of her breasts, pinching Rachel's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Never before hand Quinn been so grateful for the fact that Rachel chose not wear a bra when she slept. Quinn wished that she could just rip Rachel's top off. Nothing would have made her happier, expect maybe if her girlfriend were awake and was an active participant.

"Quinn?" Oh crap. Quinn quickly pulled her hand out of Rachel's top. Rachel was still pretty groggy so she couldn't tell if she had noticed. "Quinn, were you just grabbing my breast?" Well, that answered that question. Quinn meekly dropped her head and nodded shyly. "Oh… so you were. Okay… um… do you know why my leg feels kind of wet?" Quinn's faced turned a shade of pink. It was too dark for Rachel to notice though. She muttered out an answer. "I'm sorry Quinn I'm still kind of sleepy. Can you say that again?"

"I-I was humping your leg," Quinn admitted. Her answer left Rachel silent. "I'm sorry. It's just that while you were asleep you were moving a bit and you kind of… so I kind of… and I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but… can you forgive me?"

"Oh, baby. Of course I can." Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn on the lips. "I'm not mad," she assured. "Given the circumstances I'm sure I would have done the same thing. I mean I am quite irresistible, aren't I?" Rachel chucked which in turn made Quinn laugh. "Maybe next time you should wake me up first," she proposed with a naughty look in her eye.

"Next time?" Quinn asked.

Rachel giggled. "Just because we're not having sex yet doesn't mean we can't dry hump."

Quinn smiled. She liked that idea.


End file.
